


Dark Passenger

by Onlyplatonicirl



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Internal narrative, One Shot, Small fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-14 23:57:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21024368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onlyplatonicirl/pseuds/Onlyplatonicirl
Summary: A short piece I wrote for my abnormal character psychology writing class. A short narrative on Error, but with the way I've worded it you wouldn't know unless I told you.





	Dark Passenger

He had been here so many times. 

Broken and alone, he cried out.

But it wasn’t a cry for help. He had already found a way to escape. It was a cry for understanding. There wasn’t any response.There never was. But he had to be here for a reason right? He had to be!

…

What was he thinking about again?

…

Oh right. Everything. Everything. Everything was so bright. Bright wasn’t the right word - the complete and utter absence of color hurt his eyes, which his mind associated with being bright. It made sense.

…

There was still blood on the floor. Obviously. It was bright red against the white. The bastard gave him no information, why would he keep him alive? He wanted a clue as to where he came from, not a sob story and begging for mercy.

Anyways, that was fine. There was still a lot of work to do. The voices in his head told him to go find someone, but he wasn’t sure who it was.

Off to hunt for more clues!

…

People asked him why he did this. Go around like an unstoppable force of nature and slaughter everything in his path. And his answer was the same every time - he didn’t know. However he has nothing else to do, so he didn’t worry about it too much. He knew they weren’t supposed to live anyways.

It was so sad that they didn’t seem to understand this. Were they unable to comprehend that he was in the right here? All his victims would do was cry out and plea for mercy from his wraith, as if they weren’t meant wiped from existence like the miserable little things they were. Ha! To think that they thought they had lives worth living!! He was the good guy here, cleaning up boundless clutter!

But he wasn’t judging. He knew he was a mistake too, and he had to leave. But seeing as he was clearly the only one bothering to take out the garbage, he stayed. To pick up the mess. But once the mess was gone, what would he do? Well he’d have to find a way to get rid of the last error in the code, but hadn’t yet decided just what tools he would use to kill himself.

…

The void would talk to him sometimes. Voices would tell him what to do, tell him the future. He didn’t know where they came from, but he did know that they never **_s h u t u p -_**

It was torture. 

The day he found a way out of that gross void he wanted to cry tears of joy. Could this be freedom? No, it wasn’t. It never was. It only introduced him to a world where everyone was happy. 

Everyone but him.

…

He didn’t remember much of who he was, or how his life used to be, or of his family. But he knew he had one. Somewhere, deep in the back of his mind, something told him he used to be happy. He used to live with friends and family. Maybe he was even in a relationship? He didn’t know. It was fuzzy flashes of warmth, that would fade back into the cold, no matter how he tried to hold on.

It was infuriating. Time became an illusion after a while. He couldn’t decipher his own thoughts. So badly did he want to know what he was missing, but it seemed the world - no, he was beyond that now - the _universe_ had a different plan for him now.

He was an unstoppable force of nature. Power and potential _bristled_ at his fingertips.

And after a while, he gave up trying to make sense of the world. He didn’t care how many times everything would repeat.

He pulled the strings, and it felt _good._


End file.
